Recuerdos de invierno
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Sus días estaban contados, su corazón desolado, la sentencia de muerte latente y la espera del final de sus días en aquel invierno dentro de la fría habitación del hospital hasta que lo conoció a él y renovadas esperanzas llegaron a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos de invierno.**

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Son mediados del mes de diciembre ya y supongo que como de costumbre fuera de este horrible hospital las calles deben estar llenas de luces de colores y dentro de las casas debe haber pinos llenos de esferas y guirnaldas pues se acerca la navidad.

Navidad.

Navidad, esa época de compartir y pasar tiempo con los seres queridos. De dar y recibir.

Nunca fui cristiana; de hecho fui educada por mi abuelo bajo el sintoísmo y no sólo eso, sino que también cuando mi salud era buena y era más joven fungí como sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa. El templo Hikawa quien dirigió mi abuelo hasta hace 3 años en que falleció y que ahora debe encontrarse abandonado a raíz de su muerte y de que yo me encuentro enclaustrada en este horrible hospital, debilitada y cada vez más enferma.

¿Sera esta la maldición de las mujeres Hino?... 25 años, esa era la edad en la que tengo entendido murió la abuela de una terrible neumonía. 25 años, esa era la edad en que murió mi madre a causa de un cáncer en su estómago y 25 años son los que yo tengo ahora y al igual que ella estoy pálida y debilitada, en la cama de un hospital, cansada de las horribles terapias que lejos de ayudarme parecen ir matándome y llevándome a la muerte lentamente.

¿La diferencia entre mi madre, mi abuela y yo?

Aunque pareciera que nuestras historias son similares viéndolo desde el punto objetivo y un tanto egoísta no lo son. Mi abuela al morir tuvo la dicha de estar al lado de mi abuelo, ese hombre que siempre la amó y nunca se volvió a casar, ella la más afortunada de las tres sin duda; en cuanto a mi madre, sí bien mi padre por cobardía se alejó de ella cuando estaba muriendo, al menos ella tuvo de lado a su padre y a mí, su querida hija. En lo que respecta a mi estoy abandonada sola en el cuarto de este hospital sin nadie que vea ni se preocupe por mí, tanto que estoy segura de que si desapareciera de la faz de la tierra en este momento a nadie le importaría y quizá no sólo eso, quizá ni siquiera habría alguien que notara mi ausencia.

Los ojos me pesan, siento como si pronto el sueño fuera a tomarme y llevarme a un lugar lejano al sufrimiento donde no hay quimioterapias, donde no escucho la palabra cáncer y donde no me siento como un despojo humano y entonces escucho una dulce y suave voz dentro de la horrible habitación.

"Buenos días Rei."

Abro los ojos y sonrió al ver a Makoto enfundada en un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo y un abrigo en color verde a juego con sus ojos y su cabello castaño sujeto en una alta coleta, como suele peinarse.

Makoto ciertamente no es de esas amigas que conozco desde la infancia, pero aun así es una chica a la que le he tomado cariño y a seis meses de conocerla se ha ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón.

¿Cómo la conocí?... Eso fue lo más gracioso del mundo.

Justo fue hace seis meses, el día en que me entere que tenía cáncer. No podía yo asimilar la noticia, él abuelo había muerto algunos meses atrás, mi relación con Jedite acababa de terminar y para colmo me entere de que tenía cáncer. Recuerdo haber recorrido las calles en el auto, sintiendo miedo del futuro incierto que se me avecinaba y entonces fui a la casa de mi querido amigo Andrew a quien conozco desde que yo tenía 13 y el 15, ósea desde hace 12 años atrás y fue Makoto quien enfundada en una de las camisas de mi amigo me abrió la puerta.

Recuerdo que en un momento había pensado que era una nueva de sus conquistas que terminaría odiándome como todas sus novias por haber sido yo la primer novia de Andrew, pero contrario a eso ella resultó ser sólo su amante y por cierto nada celosa.

Para no hacer la historia más larga, Andrew que como siempre ha sido mi buen amigo me ha apoyado en esta situación tan difícil y también esta mujer llamada Makoto.

"Hola Mako." Trato de sonreír, aunque hasta para hacer eso me siento debilitada. "¿Cómo estás?... Pensé que pasarías navidad con tu familia."

Ella toma una silla que se encuentra dentro de la habitación, se sienta a mi lado y me toma una de las manos. Después abre su bolsa y saca un libro titulado "En otra vida".

"Este es tu regalo de navidad. Me gustara que lo leas cuando te sientas mejor." Me dice. "La verdad es que al final decidi no ir a Kokunodate". Dijo mencionando el pueblo de donde es originaria. "Estas fechas no significan nada para mí, pero quise venir a visitar a mi querida amiga Rei y darle un regalo."

"Gracias… y que pena… yo no tengo nada para ti." Le digo apenada.

"No te preocupes. Cuando estés mejor entonces habrá muchas cosas que hacer."

"Cuando este mejor" es algo que constantemente escucho decir a Makoto y Andrew, pero la verdad es que tanto ellos como yo saben que ese "cuando estés mejor" nunca llegara. Ambos tratan de alegrarme, de darme una falsa esperanza, pero siempre veo la preocupación en sus miradas.

¿Por qué mentirme de esa manera?... Bueno, no los culpo. Quizá desean darme un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no desean asustarme, pero yo sé que pronto moriré.

Desde hace seis meses he ido perdiendo fuerza con las quimioterapias, aunque quien sabe porque no me han tumbado el cabello han ido debilitándome día con día.

¿No sería mejor morir de una buena vez?

Tan sólo me he convertido en una carga tanto para Makoto que me ha apoyado desde el principio y para Andrew que todos los días pasa por aquí a verme.

¡Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas!

Viajar a Europa occidental, escalar una montaña, tirarme de un paracaídas y porque no decirlo, conocer al amor de mi vida.

No es que no haya tenido novio. De hecho he sido muy noviera, Andrew fue mi primer novio cuando tenía 14 años, duramos poco, un noviazgo inocente del cual quedo sólo una amistad, después tuve otros muchos novios y entonces apareció Jedite que era con quien pensé me casaría, pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera.

Volteo a ver a Makoto y me doy cuenta de que lleva unos pendientes en forma de rosa. Sí, son esos pendientes que hace dias me mostro Andrew, un regalo que compro para ella y ahora ella porta, me pregunto entonces cuando se decidirán a ser algo más que "amigos con beneficios".

"¿Qué hay con Andrew?" Le pregunto.

"¿Lo dices por los aretes?" Me pregunta Makoto. "Son muy lindos… ¿Verdad?"

El silencio se torna incómodo. Me doy cuenta de que algo sucedido, algo que Makoto quiere decir, algo que tiene que ver con Andrew y como yo necesito estar en otro plano que no sea mi enfermedad entonces la comienzo a cuestionar.

"Andrew te ama Makoto… ¿Cuándo darán el siguiente paso?... Nada me daría más gusto que verlos juntos… ¿Sabes?... Yo que fui novia de Andrew hace 12 años y ahora que es mi mejor amigo… te puedo decir que le he conocido a todas sus novias después de mi… la mayoría de ellas me han detestado porque piensan que entre nosotros todavía hay algo… pero bueno… yo nunca he visto a Andrew tan enamorado de una chica."

Makoto esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Tienes algo que contarme?"

"Andrew… hoy me ha dicho que me ama."

"¿Y?... ¿No deberías estar feliz?"

"¿Cómo puedo estarlo cuando sé que lo estoy haciendo sufrir?" Me responde Makoto con otra pregunta. "Yo fui muy clara con él, Rei. Cuando tuvimos sexo la primera vez… ambos quedamos en que sólo sería sexo. Yo se lo deje muy claro y él acepto. Yo le dije que yo no me enamoraba… que no me gustaba tener relaciones de noviazgo. Es sólo sexo."

De sobre sabía yo la historia de Andrew y Makoto. Andrew se había inscrito en un curso de cocina algunos meses antes de que yo descubriera mi enfermedad, siempre me platicaba sobre la chef "buenota y sexy" que le daba clases hasta que termino enredándose con ella. Él no suele enamorarse fácilmente, pero bueno, ahora está enamorado de Makoto quien yo estaba segura correspondía a sus sentimientos.

"¿Pero no amas a Andrew?... Él es un chico muy lindo, es atractivo, es fiel cuando tiene novia, es muy agradable…

"Nunca he tenido novio." Suelta Makoto de pronto aquella confesión. "Aunque me he acostado con muchos hombres nunca he tenido novio."

"¿No?" Pregunto sorprendida. He conversado muchas veces con Makoto. Ella me ha comentado sobre los muchos hombres con los que ha tenido sexo, me ha hablado de los malos en la cama que le ha tocado probar, de los buenos y de Andrew que siempre me decía cumplía más allá de sus expectativas en la cama… ¿Cómo era posible entonces que nunca hubiera tenido novio?

"No." Responde Makoto. "No me gustan las relaciones, Rei. No creo que podría con el compromiso que implica una relación, además no amo a Andrew. Aunque he tenido muchos hombres en la cama siempre he tenido bien claro que no quiero asumir el compromiso que implica tener un novio."

Sin duda Makoto me hacía pensar que en la vida no siempre se tiene lo que quiere. Ella tenía ahí a un hombre que la amaba con locura y ella lo rechazaba.

¡Qué no daría yo por tener a un hombre que aunque no fuera tan atractivo como Andrew me amara como él la ama a ella!

"Andrew es bueno en la cama, pero no lo amo." Dice Makoto. "Bueno, creo que no tiene caso de hablarte de lo bueno o malo que es Andrew en la cama, digo tú fuiste su ex novia…

Esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario de Makoto. Ahora que lo veo de otra manera… ¿Quién no tiene sus secretos?

"Nunca tuve sexo con Andrew." Le confieso a Makoto. "Cuando fuimos novios yo tenia 14 y el 16." Hago una pausa reuniendo valor para lo que voy a decir. "Makoto… yo… nunca he tenido sexo."

"¿Qué?" Me pregunta como si el hecho de no haber tenido sexo a los 25 años fuera una blasfemia. "¡No te burles!... Sé que has tenido mucho sexo pero… la verdad es que de un faje no he pasado. Dirás que soy cursi pero… me estuve esperando para hacerlo con alguien especial… con el amor de mi vida… si hubiera sabido que no lo encontraría entonces lo hubiera hecho."

Me quedo pensativa, pensando que quizá debí aprovechar mi oportunidad. Moriré virgen entonces, tanto esperar al amor de mi vida y entre tantos novios que tuve ninguno sentí que lo fuera.

"Yo pienso que el amor verdadero existe." Interrumpe Makoto mis pensamientos. "Sólo que aparece en el momento preciso. Animo Rei."

La puerta se abrió y entonces mientras Makoto acababa de decir esas palabras sobre el amor cuando apareció Andrew con su mejor sonrisa y llevando en mano un ramo con tres azucenas casa blanca, mis flores favoritas. Veo turbación en su mirada cuando se da cuenta de que Makoto está ahí, pero trata de controlarse y entra estoicamente a la habitación.

"¿Cómo está la paciente más linda de este hospital?" Me besa en la frente y pone las flores en una cómoda a un lado de mi camilla. "Te traje tus flores favoritas Rei."

"Gracias." Le respondo. "Tú siempre tan lindo."

Andrew y Makoto, como personas adultas y civilizadas, dejan lo que hayan hablado a solas entre ellos y la plática gira en torno a mí, pero la situación es incomodas más en algún momento la hora de visitas se termina y ambos se despiden de mí.

¿Qué sucederá allá afuera entre ellos?... No lo sé. Sólo sé que los aprecio a los dos y que nada me gustaría más que verlos como pareja.

Las horas pasan dentro de la habitación del frio hospital, donde al final estoy sola leyendo el libro que me ha regalado Makoto.

Volteo a la camilla que está a un lado dentro de la misma habitación que yo.

En esa camilla estaba una semana atrás Minako Aino, una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules que era todo alegría y entusiasmo. También al igual que yo estaba enferma de leucemia, pero finalmente murió.

Tan sólo recordar su alegría, sus palabras de esperanza, como ella misma hacia chistes con su enfermedad siento un nudo en la garganta y me echo a llorar… ¡La extraño tanto!

¿Cómo la estarán pasando sus padres en navidad?... Aún recuerdo a los señores Aino al venir a visitarla, a la señora Aino llorar a veces a escondidas de su hija. Recuerdo también a Armand, su novio… ¡Que terrible debió haber sido para él perderla!

Los sentimientos se agolpan en mi interior. No puedo evitar pensar en los padres y en el novio de Mina y me echo a llorar, pienso también en lo sola que estoy, en la falta que este día les hará Mina a sus seres queridos (pues ella era católica y si celebran navidad en su familia) y en la poca falta que yo le hare a alguien cuando muera.

Nunca había tenido miedo. Andrew y Makoto dicen que soy muy fuerte, Mina también lo decía, pero no lo creo tanto y entonces siento las lágrimas quemando mis mejillas.

**P.O.V. Darien.**

Cierro mi computadora portátil después de discutir con Serena vía mail. De un tiempo a la fecha mi relación va mal con ella, es como si estuviéramos en sintonías distintas y ella no comprendiera mi labor.

Yo siempre fui muy claro con ella, le dije que la carrera de medicina era muy dura, que requería muchos sacrificios y ella así lo a pasar la navidad con ella?

Sí, yo también deseaba pasar este día con ella como todos los años, pero estudie medicina, esta es mi profesión y claro, como soy un medico novato, con poco tiempo dentro de este hospital entonces al personal se le ocurrió que nadie mejor que Darien Chiba para quedarse a hacer guardia en el hospital general esta noche del 24 de diciembre.

Escucho mi estómago gruñir y me pongo de pie, pues necesito comer algo, pero claro, no sin antes dar un recorrido por el hospital para cerciorarme de que todos y cada uno de los internos estén bien más cuando salgo al pasillo me encuentro con Amy, mi ex compañera de clases durante la carrera y quien por cierto también se ha quedado a hacer guardia.

"¿Alguna novedad en el área de urgencias?"

"Todo está muy tranquilo." Comenta Amy. "Afortunadamente está noche no ha habido ningún mal conductor que ocasione un accidente de tráfico. Por cierto, voy a ir a comprar algo de comer en uno de los restaurantes de cerca… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Pensaba de echo ir a traer algo después de que diera un recorrido por el hospital, pero aprovechando que vas tú entonces te encargare Teriyaki."

Después de darle algunas monedas y despedirme de Amy, comienzo a recorrer las habitaciones donde se encuentran cada uno de los pacientes, para cerciorarme de que estén bien y porque no, para desearles una pronta recuperación y desearles una feliz navidad en caso de que suelan celebrar estas fechas.

Estoy casi a punto de terminar el recorrido por entre cada uno de los pacientes, contento de que todos estén bien, cuando al llegar a una de las habitaciones escucho dentro a alguien llorar. Inmediatamente entro a la habitación, preocupado de que la paciente, Rei Hino, como dice en el reporte que se llama la mujer que está en esa habitación se haya puesto mal, pero al abrir la puerta veo que la mujer no parece llorar por dolor físico, sino más bien por algún sentimiento de soledad o tristeza, mas siempre he pensado que un buen médico no debe preocuparse sólo por la salud física de sus pacientes, sino también por su salud emocional, muchas veces muy importante para su recuperación y me acerco a ella.

"Señorita Hino Rei… ¿Se encuentra bien?"

La joven voltea y me doy cuenta de lo demacrada que luce, pero aun con ello me percato de que es una mujer hermosa, su piel es blanca como la nieve y parece suave y cremosa, su cabello es negro como el ébano y sus facciones finas y delicadas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, pero lo que más me llama la atención en ella son esos orbes color amatista, un color de ojos muy extraño y hermosos aun cuando están empañados de lágrimas.

"Sí." Me responde ella rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas, como si le apenara que la haya visto llorar de esa manera. Echo un vistazo a su expediente y es ahora cuando presto atención de que lo que tiene es leucemia en su etapa avanzada. Se lo que eso significa, es una lástima que mujer tan joven y en la flor de la vida este padeciendo esa enfermedad. "No sucede nada doctor."

Un silencio incomodo se hace entre nosotros y ella esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

No sé si es que me ha conmovido verla sola, o quizá su enfermedad, o mi vocación de médico, o su belleza o todos esos factores juntos, pero siento la ansiedad de saber más de ella, de consolarla en su tristeza.

"Nadie llora sólo por nada." Le digo mientras tomo una silla y me siento frente a la camilla. "Cuando lo hacemos es a veces porque algo nos aflige y entonces a veces necesitamos alguien con quien hablar."

"He hablado una y otra vez sobre mi leucemia." Me responde ella. "No es algo de lo que no haya hablado más de una vez."

"Supongo que lo has hablado con los médicos." Me dijo él. "Pero quizá no has hablado de cómo te sientes."

**P.O.V. Rei.**

No suelo ser una persona que confié fácilmente en los demás. De hecho se puede decir que soy una persona muy selectiva, pero no sé si es la necesidad que tenia de desahogarme o si es que Darien supo convencerme, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que ya le había contado sobre mi niñez, sobre la muerte de mi madre, sobre Jedite (mi ex novio), sobre mi leucemia y sobre lo sola que me sentía.

"Animo Hino." Me dice palmeando mi hombro. "Nunca debes perder las esperanzas."

"Tengo leucemia en su fase terminal doctor." Le digo. "No trate de engañarme, usted es médico y también lo sabe, es gracioso escuchar a un hombre de ciencia hablando de fe."

"Tienes razón." Comentó Darien. "Como médico soy un hombre de ciencia, pero creo en los milagros señorita y también creo que el estado de ánimo influye mucho en los pacientes. Lo que sí me parece gracioso es que una miko como usted, una mujer espiritual como lo es una sacerdotisa tenga tan poca fe."

No puedo evitar echarme a reír ante el comentario de Darien. Justo si yo le he criticado que me hable de fe cuando se supone que él es un hombre de ciencia él me ha aplicado la misma pero a la inversa, criticando que una mujer espiritual tenga tan poca fe.

"¿La deje sin palabras señorita Hino?"

"Son pocos los que suelen dejarme sin argumentos." Le respondo. "Pero dígame doctor Chiba… ¿Qué hay sobre usted?... ¿No le molesta pasar su día en este hospital en vez de estar con su familia?"

No sé qué me llevo a hacerle esa pregunta. Yo sólo suelo preguntar cuando a alguien le tengo mucha confianza, pero bueno… ¿Qué más daba?... Sí, éramos desconocidos, pero si yo ya le había contado mucho de mi vida en menos de una hora… ¿Entonces porque él no?

"Me gusta está carrera señorita, aunque no negare que es muy pesada y requiere mucho sacrificio." Me responde. "Pero nunca me he arrepentido de haber estudiado medicina."

**P.O.V. Darien.**

Los minutos pasaron y yo comencé a contarle a Rei como había sido mi época de estudiante cuando estudiaba en la Universidad de Kyoto. Después como fui transferido a Tokio para estar en este hospital, sobre mis padres y mi hermana Naru y al final sobre mi relación con Serena y lo mucho que me molestaba que estuviera molesta y no comprendiera que no estaba en mis manos no poder estar en este día con ella en Kyoto.

"Muy incomprensiva su novia doctor Chiba. Suelo hablar sin pelos en la lengua, así que perdone que se lo diga, pero su novia así como la describe me parece un tanto incomprensiva."

"Lo es." Le respondo. Dándole la total razón. "Pero mañana me comunicare con ella, espero se le haya pasado el coraje."

"Yo también lo espero." Me responde Rei.

No sé cuánto si es poco o mucho tiempo el que he pasado ya en la habitación con Rei, platicando sobre trivialidades, logrando hacerla reír y riéndome con sus ocurrencias, olvidándome de que tenía hambre hasta que escucho el sonido de alarma de una de las habitaciones debido a que uno de los pacientes se ha puesto mal.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Lamente que otro de los pacientes se pusieran mal y que la plática entre el doctor Chiba y yo hubiera acabado. Debo reconocer es un hombre agradable que me hizo sentir mejor con sus palabras, me hizo sonreír y olvidarme por un momento de mi misma y como si me hubieran inyectado una buena dosis de optimismo y alegría tome el libro que Makoto me regaló comenzando a leerlo con ahínco.

Aquella noche recuerdo que dormí muy bien. Los días transcurrieron y además de recibir las visitas de Andrew y Makoto también recibía las visitas de Darien durante esa semana entre la navidad y la celebración de año nuevo.

Las quimioterapias seguían tan fuertes como siempre, acabando con mi fuerza física, haciéndome ver demacrada, pero si algo había con lo que las quimioterapias no podían acabar era con mi nueva fe renovada.

Me había propuesto aliviarme, que la leucemia no acabara con mi vida o al menos luchar hasta el último momento para recuperarme

No podría decirse que estuviera bien, pero al menos conseguí que hoy 31 de diciembre me dieran permiso de salir del hospital para celebrar la fecha en compañía de Makoto y Andrew pero entonces justo ahora que vy saliendo del hospital en una silla de ruedas, con la promesa de volver a internarme mañana, me encuentro con Darien quien va llegando al hospital no vestido con su bata blanca, sino con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa verde y gabardina negra.

Me sonrie al verlo y siento como el rubor sube a mis mejillas tan sólo verlo. Días atrás había conversado con él cuando en sus ratos libres se apareciera en la habitación donde me encuentro internada regularmente y me comentó que le habían dado la oportunidad de ausentarse del 30 a 2 de enero del hospital y él estaba feliz pues iría a Kioto a ver a sus padres y a su novia, pero por lo que veo no viajo.

"Señorita Hino." Me sonríe y Andrew quien movía la silla de ruedas donde yo estoy sentada la detiene. "Me da gusto verla tan sonriente… ¿Le autorizaron salir este día del hospital?"

"Sí." Le respondo con alegría. "Mire, ellos son mis amigos de los que le he comentado. El señor Furuhata Andrew y la señorita Kino Makoto."

Los tres expresan su gusto de conocerse. Después Darien y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras. Le pregunto porque es que no ha viajado y me comenta que por mal tiempo los vuelos han sido cancelados así que siempre no tenía caso viajar. Me pasa por la mente que no tendrá con quien pasar la velada y entonces me atrevo a hacerle una pregunta que yo misma después me sorprendo de hacerle:

"¿Con quién pasara la velada del año nuevo doctor Chiba?"

"Este… la verdad no sé." Sonríe. "No conozco a nadie aquí en Tokio salvo a la doctora Mizuno que fue mi compañera de clases durante la carrera, pero ella voló hace algunas horas a Kioto."

"¿No le gustaría pasar la velada en compañía de nosotros?" Le propongo al doctor Chiba. "Makoto es chef y ha cocinado unos platillos deliciosos para esta noche y pensamos cenar en el departamento de ella y después ir al templo."

Andrew y Makoto insistieron en convencer al doctor Chiba que al principio lucia indeciso, pues no conocía a Andrew ni a Makoto hasta que acepto y así fuimos a casa de Makoto donde estuvimos cenando y brindando por el año nuevo, deseando que fuera mejor para cada uno de nosotros.

Me sentía tan feliz en compañía de mis amigos, en la compañía del doctor Chiba que en un momento me pare de la silla de ruedas dispuesta a ayudar a Makoto a limpiar el desastre en casa, pero apenas me levante de la silla sentí mi cuerpo pesado, como si todo a mi alrededor se nublara, la falta de aire y como estaba a punto de caer al piso de no ser rescatada por Darien, quien me di cuenta me tomaba en brazos y me recostaba en uno de los sofás.

Escuche los gritos de Makoto, la voz de Andrew que trataba de tranquilizarla y a la vez le exigía al doctor Chiba que hiciera algo por mí y entonces sentí en mi nariz el olor del alcohol y poco a poco sentí que mi vista se aclaraba.

"Furuhata… deje mi maletín en su auto… ¿Podría ir por él?" Le preguntó a Andrew quien no puso objeción. "Señorita Kino… ¿Podría traerme un poco de refresco de cola?"

Andrew y Makoto desaparecieron, obedeciendo las palabras del doctor Chiba, dejándonos solos, sintiendo como el clavaba sus orbes azules en los míos.

"¿Cómo se siente Hino?"

"No me dejes nunca Darien." Me atrevo a decirle, hablándole por su nombre de pila.

Darien acaricia una de mis mejillas y yo me estremezco ante ese contacto. Nos miramos por un par de segundos y entonces ocurre lo que deseaba en ese momento pero que no pensé que ocurriría: Darien me besa.

Su beso es apenas una caricia a mis labios, dulce y estremecedora y le correspondo olvidándome de Andrew y de Makoto, como si en ese momento sólo existiéramos nosotros dos.

**N/A: Hola maga, en verdad sabes que yo tenía la intención de terminar el dia de hoy tu regalo y el de la mona, pero bueno parece que él mundo conspiro en mi contra para que yo no tuviera mi lap top y heme aquí entregando regalos en dos partes.**

**Llevo medio regalo tuyo y medio regalo de Mona, pero en la semana termino lo que falta.**

**¡Feliz navidad maga del sur!**

**Espero saber tu opinión y que te guste la segunda parte.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un nuevo año

**Un nuevo año.**

**P.O.V. Darien.**

Es 31 de enero por la mañana, así que como de costumbre me encuentro limpiando la casa para prepararnos para la víspera de año nuevo durante esta noche mientras mi hermana Naru entra y sale de la cocina preparando los fideos para recibir el año nuevo.

Sí, radico en Kioto, he vuelto de nuevo al hogar de mis padres, al lugar donde nací y donde siempre he pasado cada año nuevo, a excepción claro, del año pasado cuando no alcance vuelo y no pude estar con ellos.

Mientras sigo limpiando, almacenando en cajas cosas que tengo en mi habitación que ya no me sirven, me encuentro de pronto con una fotografía de la víspera de año nuevo del año pasado en la cual me encuentro sentado en un sofá con Rei a mi lado.

Rei Hino… Rei Hino…

Jamás olvidare cuando me atreví a besar por primera vez sus labios mas deliciosos que la miel y mas suaves que los pétalos de una rosa.

Rei Hino…

¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Más de una vez me he sorprendido a mi mismo pensando en esa hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros y hermosos ojos amatistas de triste mirar. Lo que pudo haber sucedido con ella, creo que lo se perfectamente, su enfermedad estaba demasiada avanzada y a pesar de ser una joven optimista fui testigo de como poco a poco su vida se iba consumiendo como la flama de una vela.

Rei Hino…

Mujer enigmática que siempre estará en mis recuerdos.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella primera vez que bese sus labios pocos segundos antes de entrar al primer minuto de este año que se ha ido?

Sí pudiera resumir a una sola cosa lo mejor que me ha sucedido en este año que se va y jamás volverá sin duda la respuesta seria ella: Rei Hino

¿Qué sucedió después de aquel primer beso?

Bien, tengo presente el momento en que nuestros labios se separaron no por la falta de deseo, sino por la falta de aire y entonces aspire su deliciosa fragancia a jazmines, mire sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos ojos amatistas que me miraron con extraña melancolía y ternura. Su beso fue como un hechizo, pues sin pedirle permiso volví a rosar sus labios, besándola después pasionalmente, olvidándome de que había tenido una recaída, mas la magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando escuchamos tras nosotros un carraspeo de Makoto que venia con el refresco en mano.

Después de ese beso, recuerdo que revise sus signos vitales y encontré que se encontraba tan lozana y fresca como un botón de rosa como si segundos antes no estuviera pálida y debilitada debido a su cruel enfermedad.

¿Qué si ahí acabo todo?

Mas bien debo decir que eso fue el principio de todo, el principio de mis sentimientos que dentro de mí estaban naciendo por Rei Hino y que yo me negaba tontamente a aceptar.

Recuerdo que esa noche, al comer los fideos tradicionales para cruzar el año nuevo, dentro de mi desee con todas mis fuerzas, como pidiéndole a una fuerza superior a los alcances de la humanidad, que Rei Hino no muriera, que se recuperara, que su vida no terminara y si fue como si esa fuerza superior a la que le pedi por la salud de aquella hermosa dama de nombre Rei Hino me escuchara, pues poco a poco Rei se mostraba mas optimista y hubo una gran mejoría en ella.

Por aquellos tiempos, recuerdo que mas de una vez me asuste de mi mismo al encontrarme pensando en Rei; a cada oportunidad libre en que tenia en el hospital corría a su lado para charlar, verla dormir o darle ánimos después de una quimioterapia y eso no termino ahí, pues incluso durante mi día libre buscaba pasarlo a su lado y entonces, cuando hubo una gran mejoría en su salud, recuerdo que pudo irse a casa aunque teniendo como condición ir con regularidad al hospital.

Sí, Rei Hino marcó mi vida, trascendió mas allá, nuestra amistad se forjó solida y poco a poco me fui olvidando de mi Serena cada día mas.

Una de esas tantas noches en que salimos, a principios de la primavera, recuerdo que la lleve al cine, a pasear en el lago, a cenar, por ultimo a su casa y ahí creo que ambos llevados por un impulso terminamos besándonos pasionalmente… un beso profundo que terminó en algo mas.

Sí. Con algo mas me refiero a eso, Rei Hino y yo terminamos haciendo el amor dentro de su recamara.

¿Cómo ocurrió aquello?

Bien, para ser precisa, ella entonces estaba viviendo en el departamento de Lita, quien esa noche había salido y para nuestra fortuna esa noche no llegó. Recuerdo que después del beso, llevado por mis impulsos tome a Rei Hino entre mis brazos, la lleve a su cuarto y le levante el vestido, acariciando sus largas y torneadas piernas, besando con ansiedad la piel de su cuello mientras aspiraba su fragancia y escuchaba esos gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Recuerdo que en algún momento las barreras de la ropa fueron cayendo al piso y me deleite con lo que mis ojos miraron: el hermoso cuerpo de diosa de Rei Hino. Era toda ella perfecta, su piel blanca y cremosa se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo bien marcadas: senos redondos prominentes en cuya cumbre estaban sus pezones rosados endurecidos por el placer, su estrecha cintura, su plano vientre, sus caderas, sus piernas torneadas, su sexo… ¡Todo en ella era perfecto!

Me miró suplicante, yo la bese con fiereza que ella correspondió; acaricie su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada rincón, llenándome hasta la saciedad, sintiendo como me correspondía hasta que al fin cuando la sentí lista y ardiendo para mi me hundí en su sexo que me recibió ardientemente y entonces me lleve una gran sorpresa: esa hermosa dama era virgen, yo había sido su primer hombre.

Esa vez que entre e la calidez de su sexo virginal, sintiendo como dentro se rompía algo, recuerdo la expresión de su rostro que jamás olvidare, mezcla de dolor y deseo, una expresión de erotismo e inocencia, de que estaba dejando atrás el pasado para convertirse en mujer. No me pude detener, esa noche seguí empujando en su sexo, acariciando su cuerpo, llenándome y llenándola de placer hasta que en medio de esa noche que se tornó lluviosa juntos estallamos de placer.

¿Qué paso después?

Recuerdo que esa noche se acurruco entre mis brazos y yo rodee su tibio cuerpo. Sabía que había sido yo su primer hombre y aunque había gozado como con ninguna otra mujer el tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, pasadas las horas de mi se apodero la culpa por robarme esa primera vez que quizá ella tuviera reservada para alguien especial

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Mejor que nunca Darien. Gracias por esto. Sé que tienes novia y no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes. Esto era importante para mi… perdóname si te induje a hacer algo que va contra tus principios.

Su cuerpo de diosa se me presentó de nuevo como una tentación y de nuevo me coloque entre sus piernas haciéndola mía una y otra vez, guardándome para siempre su imagen de esa noche en que bajo mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer.

Él tiempo paso; nuestros encuentros aunque no era seguidos continuaron esporádicamente. Dentro de mi yo sabia que estaba naciendo un sentimiento por aquella pequeña "amatista", pero era como si hubiera una barrera de por medio, me aterraba verme enamorado y al final que recayera en la enfermedad y pudiera perderla.

Por otra parte, lo que parecía ser una cuerda que nos había unido a mi y a Serena parecía haberse roto, pues la idea de pensar en hablarle por teléfono o comunicarme por chat con ella me daba pereza, era como si dentro de mi estuviera esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa de terminar la relación, pero maldito cobarde de mi no me atreví a poner fin con palabras a lo que naturalmente ya había terminado.

Un día, en una llamada telefónica me dijo:

_-Darien… creo que esta relación ya está muerta… ¿Verdad?_

Al final, deduje que ella fue la valiente en poner fin a la relación y debo admitir que me sentí aliviado de no ser yo quien tomara esa decisión. Meses después, al comunicarme a Kioto con mi familia, me entere por boca de mi hermana Naru que al parecer Serena estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Debo aclarar también que el hecho de que había terminado con Serena en ese verano fue algo que no le dije a Rei.

Pocas semanas después de cortar con Serena, me llegó el aviso de que estaba becado para estudiar la especialidad de oncología en la Universidad de Kioto a la par de estar como practicante con un muy buen sueldo en el hospital general de dicha ciudad. Recuerdo que al saber de esa noticia sólo tenía tres semanas para regresar a Kyoto pero dentro de mi estaba totalmente confundido, como si fuera una hoja en el viento sin saber cual es su destino.

¿Dejare de ver a Rei?... ¿Qué será si recae en su enfermedad?... ¿Y si muere mientras yo no este?... ¿Y si me enamoro y la pierdo?

No sabía mas que hacer, durante esas tres semanas seguí saliendo con ella y entonces comprendí que la amaba y en una de esas tardes de verano en que nos encontrábamos en el lago Ashi tome su mano, haciendo que clavara sus ojos tristes en mí.

-Rei… me voy a ir a Kyoto.

-Lo se.- Respondió ella.

Recuerdo que me acerque a su boca y bese sus labios.

-No me quiero ir sin ti.- Le dije.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No obtuve una respuesta de su boca, mas sus labios fervientemente me besaron y terminamos en la habitación de un hotel cercano dándole rienda suelta a la pasión.

Días después partí de Tokio, me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto, haciéndole prometerme que pondría todo de ella para no recaer en su enfermedad y prometiéndole que en menos de dos semanas regresaría a su lado con la intención de verla.

Y así fue. Llegue a Kioto donde comencé a estudiar y trabajar, ocupándome de hablarle a Rei todos los días hasta que de un momento ella dejo de atender a mis llamadas, hasta que me entere que no estaba mas en el hospital y fui a Tokio a preguntarle por ella a Makoto, pero a ninguna de las dos encontré.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Salgo del consultorio del doctor Wakamatzu después de que le llevara mis análisis, donde me vuelve a decir una vez más que no hay en mi organismo rastro de células malignas, que mi salud está en perfectas condiciones.

Afuera, la ciudad esta fría y el cielo nublado, la gente camina de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo del supermercado para comprar las cosas para la cena de año nuevo.

Y el ver a familias caminando juntos, a parejas tomadas de la mano me hace recordar con nostalgia a mi amado Darien.

Darien…

Darien…

¿Qué será de ti?... ¿Me guardaras rencor por lo que hice?... ¿Me habrás olvidado?... ¿Habrás vuelto con tu ex novia?... ¿Estarás con otra?

Más de una vez te he querido llamar pero por cobarde no me atrevo a hacerlo y sin embargo quisiera decirte que no me arrepiento de haberme desaparecido de tu vida sin dejar rastro.

Sí, recuerdo que cuando me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia te dije que si sin dudarlo, me sentía tan dichosa de saber que me amabas como yo te amaba, de saber que si moría me iría sabiendo que fui amada con la misma intensidad que yo te ame y sabiendo que sólo por ti había valido la pena cruzar por este mundo.

Estaba ilusionada, en verdad te adoro y te adoraba

¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a dejarte?

Bien. Después de que partiste a Kioto yo te extrañaba, tenia pesadillas en las que moría sin volverte a ver y desde un lugar intermedio que según yo no es el lugar de los vivos ni de los muertos te veía sufriendo por mi perdida y como si fuera un mal augurio a los pocos días de que partiste volví a recaer y fui internada de nuevo en el hospital.

De nuevo estaba sufriendo los estragos que hacia en mi la quimioterapia y yo no quería que me vieras así. Por ese tiempo, poco antes de que partieras, mi padre había contraído matrimonio, recuerdo que te comente que el por su trabajo radicaba en Osaka y queriéndote hacer un bien acepte la ayuda de mi padre y me traslada aquí que es donde estuve internada en el hospital y al fin logre recuperarme.

¿Me buscaste?... No lo se y si lo hiciste seguro no me encontraste, pues solo tenias la dirección de Makoto y por ese tiempo, si recuerdas ella había sucumbido ante el amor que Andrew le ofrecía y había terminado aceptando que lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Después, a Andrew le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en la prefectura de Chiba y ambos abandonaron Tokio.

El tiempo sin ti pasó lento, pero aunque tu no estuvieras a mi lado, el recordarte me daba fuerza para no dejarme vencer por esa enfermedad que me azotaba y así un día hace cuatro meses en uno de los tantos diagnósticos me dijeron que los rastros de la leucemia habían desaparecido, algo milagroso cuando ya ni siquiera una donación de medula podía salvarme la vida.

Después de que me recupere he estado tentada día y noche a hablarte, pero no se si yo a estas alturas tenga cabida todavía en tu vida. Jamás podre olvidar esa noche en que nos conocimos y tu me alegraste el día o hace un año en que tus labios besaron los míos o que decir de esa primera vez que me hiciste tuya tomando mi virginidad o de la vez en que me confesaste que me amabas y prometiste que volverías.

Es víspera de año nuevo, la pasare al lado de mi padre, pero por supuesto recordándote a todo momento, esperanzada en que me hayas perdonado y siguiendo con ese sueño en que estas a mi lado.

La noche ha caído, después de cenar en compañía de mi padre, él y su esposa se han ido a un templo budista para escuchar las 108 campanadas y darle la bienvenida al año nuevo. Me han invitado, pero no he querido ir, he decidido quedarme aquí con mi cesto de uvas que comeré una a una hasta haber comido 12 y pedir mis 12 deseos. Sé que no es una tradición propia de mi cultura, pero si en occidente se celebra… ¿Por qué no adoptarla?

Entra el primer segundo y una a una como las doce uvas. Mis únicos dos deseos: tener buena salud y verte de nuevo.

Dándome valor y aprovechando que no está nadie en casa tomo el teléfono y marcó el número de tu casa, esperando que tu me contestas y entonces, en el primer segundo del año escucho tu voz varonil del otro lado de la línea:

-¿Diga?... ¿Eres tu Rei?

No me atrevo a responder y como una cobarde cuelgo el teléfono.

¿Sera que algún día nos rencontraremos o tendré el valor de darte la cara?

**N/A: Maguita aquí esta tu capitulo de regalo, espero te guste y Hikaru gracias por leer.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**P.O.V. Rei…**

Es 2 de enero del nuevo año. Han transcurrido dos días, naturalmente desde que inicio un nuevo año mas y en el que deje atrás ese año que me trajo tan buenas cosas: me recupere de la leucemia y no ha habido a haber rastros de ello en mi organismo, conocí lo que es mi primer amor, perdí la virginidad. Mas sin embargo, contrastante con esas cosas buenas también están las cosas negativas: por cobarde me aleje de Darien y ahora es esa misma cobardía la que no me deja acercarme a él por miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme.

Definitivamente tengo que decir que en resumen, las cosas negativas que me sucedieron han sido opacadas por las cosas buenas que en demasía son muchas, pues haberme recuperado de salud cuando estaba desahuciada es algo milagroso y amar, aunque tu amor no se quede a tu lado para siempre es vivir en plenitud es algo por lo que vale la pena haber vivido.

Ahora, después de que pasaron las fiestas, me encuentro en un pueblito lejano a Osaka, lejano a Tokio, lejano a Kioto, llamado Kokunodate. Un pueblo pequeño pero hermoso en el que donde quiera que se vea aun están muy enraizadas las tradiciones de mi cultura que no se ve tan afectada por la globalización. Un hermoso pueblito lejos de la vida ruidosa en Osaka o en Tokio, donde podre relajarme y poner en orden mis ideas.

Al fin, el taxi que me transporta termina su recorrido y llego a la cabaña que desde días antes he rentado para venir a encontrarme conmigo misma. Entro y debo decir que está bien equipada: una hermosa sala frente a la chimenea en cuyo centro está una pequeña mesita que funge de comedor, mas dentro un baño espacioso con tina incluida, una habitación con una recamara espaciosa y volviendo de nuevo a la sala un amplio ventanal desde el cual puedo ver toda la hermosa ciudad y los vidrios empañados a causa del frio.

Decido tomar asiento frente a la chimenea, tomo un cuaderno y me pongo a escribir canciones… ¡Cuánto me gusta escribir poesía a la que después le pongo música!

Siempre me ha gustado… ¿Desde cuando deje de hacerlo?

Con exactitud si echo cuentas creo que fue poco antes de comenzar mi relación con Jedite.

¿Por qué a veces por alguien dejamos de hacer lo que nos gusta?... ¿Por qué dejamos de ser quienes somos?

Bien, echarme la culpa a Jedite no es valido, fue mi culpa por no darme mi espacio personal.

En fin, comienzo a escribir, me apodero de las letras y la poesía sale sola, en un punto me detengo, me pongo a pensar en todos aquellos que de alguna manera a lo largo de la vida han inspirado lo que he escribo: mi madre de la que tengo vagos recuerdos pues murió cuando yo era apenas una niña de 5 años, mi padre que tan alejado estuvo siempre de mi pero ahora parece que el hecho de que yo haya estado enferma nos hizo unirnos, mi abuelo que ahora forma parte de los mil vientos y fue para mi un verdadero padre, Andrew, que de entre los todos amigos que van y vienen fue mi primer novio y ahora es tan solo mi mejor amigo, Makoto, su novia, que aun conociéndome poco me brindo su apoyo incondicional. Sin duda son muchas personas las que pasan por nuestra vida, mas siempre son unas cuantas las que llegan y se quedan ahí para siempre y porque no decirlo, a la persona que más me ha marcado: Darien.

¿Qué estará pensando de mí?

No lo se.

Después de que pase tres días aquí partiré a Kioto. Sí, eso hare. Iré a buscar a Darien, aun guardo su dirección, iré a buscarlo y enfrentarme a lo que me tenga que enfrentar.

Sí está con Serena o con otra, entonces le deseare toda la suerte del mundo y me sentiré contenta de que una mujer mas valiente que yo lo haga feliz.

Sí aun no me olvida y me guarda rencor, entonces luchare para que entienda mis motivos y recuperar su amor. Tengo miedo, no lo niego, pero luchare valientemente por recuperarlo o por al menos explicarle mis motivos y desearle lo mejor de lo mejor, pero sobre todo, por decirle que aun lo amo y que decida lo que decida siempre contara conmigo.

Dejo de escribir, escucho que mi estomago gruñe y decido ponerme una minifalda negra en corte "A", una blusa negra y saco rojo a juego además de mis zapatillas rojas. Abro la puerta, pensando en que comer, pero al abrirla el mundo se detiene cuando frente a mi me encuentro con los ojos azules de mi amado.

"¿Darien?"

"Rei… mi Rei." Escucho la voz de Darien que me deja paralizada, no se si su tono de voz es un reclamo o como tratándose de convencer así mismo de que soy yo y antes de que yo pueda hablar me toma por los hombros y estrella su boca contra la mía besándome pasionalmente. "Te amo, te amo, te amo." Me susurra una y otra vez cuando nuestros labios se separan. "No debiste alejarte así de mi."…

"Perdóname Darien." Le hecho los brazos al cuello. "Yo también te amo, no me aleje de ti por falta de amor."

**P.O.V. Darien…**

Mi amada Rei y yo nos besamos una y otra vez. Me cuenta sus razones para alejarse de mi y yo le cuento de la angustia que pase pensando que hubiera muerto, de las horas que llore su ausencia, sé que no lo hizo por maldad, que lo hizo siempre por amor a mi, no le guardo rencor, no tengo nada que perdonarle.

"Prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado." Le pido.

"Y si recaigo en la leucemia, yo no quiero que…

Beso sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

"No enfermaras y si enfermas ahí estaré yo para cuidarte y amarte por todos los días de mi vida."

Mi amada Rei llora, producto de la emoción y la alegría y entonces de entre las bolsas internas de mi gabardina, saco una cajita de negro terciopelo que le entrego y al abrirla noto sus ojos emocionados cuando ve el anillo de oro blanco en cuyo centro esta un hermoso rubí rodeado de diamantes. Le quito la caja de las manos y entonces tomo el anillo, deslizándolo por su dedo.

"¿Quieres ser mi esposa Rei Hino?"

Mi amada llora, pero al fin me rodea con sus brazos.

"Sí quiero, si, si quiero ser la señora Chiba."

La tomo entre mis brazos, nos besamos pasionalmente y cuando menos nos damos cuenta ya estamos desnudos, piel a piel, tocándonos y besándonos con ansiedad tirados en la alfombra a un lado de la chimenea. Dentro, la cabaña parece vaporizar y al fin juntos estallamos de placer y una y otra vez vuelvo a hacerla mía hasta que los minutos pasan y agotados los dos estamos abrazados el uno al otro.

"¿Así que viajaste a Osaka para preguntarle a papá donde estaba yo?"

"Claro." Respondió Darien. "Esa llamada que recibí el día 31 me hizo pensar que eras tu. Regrese la llamada y me di cuenta de que era la casa de Takahashi Hino, le pregunte donde estabas, él se asusto y no me quiso decir entonces viaje a Osaka y de tanto insistir me dijo donde estabas y me advirtió que tenia que hacerte feliz."

"Eres un tonto."

"Un tonto enamorado." Le digo y me acomodo nuevamente entre sus piernas. "Esta noche quiero que hagamos una pequeña Rei."

No se si esta noche en verdad hagamos una pequeña Rei, sólo sé que la amo, que la quiero por siempre a mi lado y es ella mi adorada Rei quien me dará toda la felicidad con o sin hijos en este nuevo año en que estaremos juntos sin separarnos nunca mas.

Fin.

**N/A: Mi querida amiga maga del sur, aquí esta terminado tu pequeño presente de navidad y año nuevo, espero te guste y lo disfrutes. Sí algo bueno me trajo este año es conocerte amiguita.**

**Felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo y a Hikaru-moon gracias por leer y pases también un lindo año.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
